When I Look You in the Eyes
by Guanda-In-Savannah
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Prolong

**Hello Everyone. For those who don't know me My penname is Chidori Sakura112**

**This is the second thing I have written on . **

**After you read this go read my other story titled ****This is High School**

**It's an Inuyasha story. **

**The title of this little oneshot is **

**When I Look You in the Eyes**

**I got this idea from a chapter in Naruto. The one when Team Hawk is resting after "capturing" the 8 tailed-beast. **

**Summary: Its two years after that and Sasuke is still missing and he's nearly blind now. He learns about a special surgery and that only one person can help him, a certain cherry blossom. **

**This is my first Naruto Story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the credit goes to his owner and creator. All hail the mighty overlord and ruler.**

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_When I look you in the eye_

_All I see is darkness._

_But also see something else_

_Something that makes my heart…_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Prolong

"_Sakura what are you doing here?" His voice always sent shivers down her spine. "This is the only road out of the village."_

"_Sasuke take me with you. I will do anything for! I love you." "Hn. After all this time …you're still annoying." "Sasuke if you go I'll scream…" _

"_Sakura..." his breath was on the back of her neck now, "Thank you"_

"_Sasuke"_

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^_

"_Sakura" _

_The girl slowly turned her head to face the person who said her name. She couldn't believe it; there standing in front of her was the man she had loved when she was younger. He stood there with the same look on his face he used to wear as a preteen. _

_His hair was longer, and she saw that he must train a lot because the way his shirt opened showed off his perfectly chiseled chest. She could feel her heart flutter. 'Why do I feel this way? I got over him along time ago, didn't I?_

"_Sa...Sasuke" Her voice came just above a whisper._

_*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ _

_Sasuke sat there, looking at the spilled water dripping from the table, created a very small puddle. 'What just happened?' "Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Karin's voice came. _

"_Hn" was all she got. _

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

Okay that was short but that's the prolonge(sp) for you.

Don't worry it will be longer

I 'm very happy today and the next chapter will up very soon

And my other story "This is High School" will be updated in the next week or so bye for now.

-Chidori Sakura112


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi it's Chidori Sakura and this is my story.**

**I own the plot but not Naruto and all the wonderful characters. **

**This story came to me in a dream.**

**Nah not really I was reading some Naruto fanfiction. So I decided to take a break from Inuyasha and do Naruto.**

**Don't worry my Inuyasha fans I'll updated "This Is High School" in Jan. **

**So with out further ado I give you the first chapter of**

"**When I Look You in the Eyes"**

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter One

It's been two years since anyone heard about Team Hawk.

Naruto was continuing his training and Sakura grew stronger everyday.

Sakura was walking home after long day at the hospital. There weren't that many patients, so she mostly did paper work, and she had the biggest headache.

"Sakura-chan!" the voice of her teammate yelled. Sakura groaned and turned her head to see Naruto running towards her with Sai in tow.

"Hey Naruto, Sai"

"Sakura-chan I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ramen with me and Sai before we leave tomorrow for our mission."

"I would love to Naruto, but I have to be at the hospital early tomorrow and I kinda have a headache."

"Aww that's too bad, maybe we could go when we get back."

"Yea sure, Bye you guys and good luck." Sakura said before leaving.

Sakura reached her apartment of a year and half, ten minutes later.

She went straight to her bathroom and did her nightly routine. She laid down on her bed and looked at the clock on the night stand next to her. It read 9:15 P.M., her eyes drifted to the picture next to it. It was a picture of the "new" Team 7. She was in the middle while Sai and Naruto were on either side of her and Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato behind her. They were all smiling.

She looked at the next picture, the one of the "old" Team 7, back when she was twelve. She laughed at Naruto mad expression, but it stopped she looked at Sasuke. The boy she proclaimed love to, only to have him knock her out and leave on a bench.

Sakura turned away from the pictures and went to sleep.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"_Sakura"_

"_Who's there? Show yourself"_

"_Sakura" the voice was closer._

"_I said show yourself" Sakura yelled into the darkness._

"_Sakura, I thought you were able to recognize people's chakra." The voice said, its breathe on the back of her neck. Sakura couldn't believe it. Why didn't notice him move. It was just like the night Sasuke…left. _

"_Sa..Sasuke" _

"_Bingo"_

"_Sasuke what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm in the need of help," his breathe at her ear, blowing into the shell of it with every word he said. It sent shivers though Sakura._

"_Who's help?"_

_Sasuke smirked before spinning Sakura around to face him._

"_Yours"_

"_Mine? What makes you think I will ever you?"_

"_Because Sakura I can make you do anything without even trying" Sasuke said his eyes now red and black. Sakura backed up until she hit a wall. 'That's wasn't there before. What's going on?' Sasuke put both of his arms on both sides of Sakura's head, trying to prevent her from escaping. _

_She wanted to fight back to get away, but it was like her took all her strength away from her. She felt weak, the same way she felt the day after he left ,she didn't have the strength to stop then and she couldn't stop him now. _

_She kept her gaze at their feet. She couldn't look up and face the power of his eyes, and the feelings that they will bring back._

"_Sakura look at me" she didn't respond._

"_Sakura" Sasuke said forcing her to meet his gaze. "I said look at me."_

_The last thing she remembered was red and her heart breaking into a thousand pieces. _

_*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^_

Sakura eyes shot open, but she regretted it when the sun's rays hit her in the eyes.

She looked around and found herself in her room. '_It was just a dream. But I could have sworn a felt his breathe on my neck.' _ She thought touching her neck. Sakura decided not to worry about and got ready for her job at the hospital. She was considered one of the best medical specialists in all of the Hidden Leaf Village.

And today was the day Lady Tsunade was going to teach her a new special surgery. It purpose was to heal a person's eyesight if they were damaged while in battle. It was only for a select few. Sakura laughed a little to herself when she remembered when the Hokage picked her over Ino. Ino wasn't too happy and wasn't talking to Sakura, not that she didn't mind much.

She got her things and was out the door.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**Well there you have it Chapter 1. **

**I hope you liked it. **

**Well I have to go **

**I would love it if you reviewed. **

**-Chidori Sakura112 **


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome one and all to the Second Chapter of When I Look You in the Eyes (a.k.a. WILYE). **

**I can't believe that Shizune died in the Manga. **

**_Cries in the corner- Enjoy the Chapter**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters if I did Shizune would still be alive. **

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_Where we left off _

'_It was just a dream. But I could have sworn a felt his breathe on my neck.' She thought touching her neck. Sakura decided not to worry about and got ready for her job at the hospital. She was considered one of the best medical specialists in all of the Hidden Leaf Village._

_And today was the day Lady Tsunade was going to teach her a new special surgery. It purpose was to heal a person's eyesight if they were damaged while in battle. It was only for a select few. Sakura laughed a little to herself when she remembered when the Hokage picked her over Ino. Ino wasn't too happy and she avoided talking to Sakura, not that she minded. _

_She got her things and was out the door._

*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

It's been two years since he fought his brother and won, the fall of the Akatsuki. Sasuke was at one of the old hideouts that Orichimaru owned with the rest of team Hawk. After he told them that he wasn't in need of there services anymore and that they were free to go about with whatever the pleased. But they stuck with him. Juugo didn't trust himself to be alone and knew that Sasuke was the only one who could help him with his thirst to kill. Suigestu never explained why he wanted to stay and Karin told him that she could help Sasuke in "other" areas.

They were currently trying to build a solid foundation for the new Hidden Sound village. They had a few followers who were willing to help, since it was an Uchiha that was leading them. Sasuke was walking though the forest outside the few buildings that they've built. Everyone was somewhere else, doing whatever, Sasuke really didn't care.

He had bigger things to worry about. His first goal was completed and now his second goal has yet to be. He never told the others about it, especially Karin. He knew that if he did she would be all over him every single chance she got. But he had a new goal to worry about before he could rebuild his clan. Ever since the fight with Itachi, his eyesight has gotten worse with every passing day. He was still able to perform most of his duties, but it made him feel weak. What kind of ninja couldn't see, especially an Uchiha. They were legendary because of their eyes.

He had to fix this problem; it almost got him killed just a year before. Back then it wasn't nearly as bad, but still it caused him some problems. He had to get it fixed. Sasuke walked into a clearing that broke off into a cliff. He walked to the edge and looked out into the open. 'I have to find a permanent solution.'

***Elsewhere***

Karin couldn't stand it. "I can't believe he just left and without saying a word." "I don't blame him for not wanting to be around you." Suigestu said from his seat in the corner of the small room. Him and Karin were resting after finishing building yet another house. Juugo was nowhere insight, but that wasn't what was getting on his last nerve. "He didn't leave because of me" "Yea, yea keep living in your fantasyland."**(A/N I don't hate Karin I just strongly, extremely dislike her.) ** "Whatever, I'm going to look for him." 'Slut'

Karin walked around the hideout for an hour; it would have been shorter if she hadn't spent thirty minutes in Sasuke's room. 'Sasuke where are you?' She was about to go back to the others and wait for him there when a door down the hall creaked opened.

"Sasuke-kun is that you?" Karin said as she walked closer. She never like this base, it was to complex and creepy. She heard someone groaning and moaning on the other side. She slowly opened the door…** (A/N: What! Groaning and Moaning! What did she see; the answer might surprise some of you.) **

-Thud-

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sakura walked out of the hospital feeling happy and oddly refreshed. Normally she felt like she could sleep for days after working at the hospital. Maybe it was because she successfully preformed the surgery her first time.

_***Flashback***_

_Sakura stood sheepishly outside one of the operating rooms. She was waiting for Lady Tsunade to finish checking her performance. She was nervous because she thought that she was going to practice on an animal, but Lady Tsunade had her perform the surgery on an actually person without a demonstration, just a good luck. With only a quick look of the instructions that Shizune __**(I miss her so much) **__wrote for her she was on her way. _

_It took her about five hours to finish and as soon as she was, she was rushed out of the room. Its been only half an hour sine then, but Sakura thought that Tsunade was correcting the mistakes she made. _

"_Well Sakura-chan" It was Shizune walking out of the room with a smile on her face. Sakura walked up to her with butterflies in her stomach. "Congratulations" she said with a hug, "Lady Tsunade said that there no mistakes and the ninja can return to his squad in less than two weeks." Sakura couldn't believe it she had to tell Naruto and the others when they came back. _

"_But there are some things that you should be aware of Sakura." Lady Tsunade said walking out of the operating room. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes had a serious look in them. _

"_You did extremely well Sakura and I'm proud of you, but this surgery is very special. Few people have mastered. You and I included. Other villages would kill to have this power. I won't be asking you to do this surgery much, its not that I doubt you skills, but because I don't want to attract more attention than want is necessary to you. Now do you understand Sakura?" Sakura only nodded and couldn't help, but feel proud at herself. ___

_***End***_

Sakura walked quietly through the streets of the village, with no one place in mind. She was let out early, so there was a little sunlight in the sky. She walked until she stopped in front of a gate. She looked through them and saw three poles sticking out of the ground. Sakura laugh slightly at the memory of that day. She had so many memories about the old team seven. She was so weak back then. 'Naruto and the others had to protect me but not any more. She was a stronger person and she was definitely not crybaby Sakura any more.

Sakura went to sleep peacefully. She made a resolve to work harder, lords that she did missions for said the she could be considered a Sannin, so she was going to ask lady Tsunade can she go out on her own to train and make it a fact.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A hooded figure stood quietly for the nurses to pass by. He couldn't afford to get caught. He had an important mission to carry out. Sasuke-sama entrusted only him to do it and he was honored for that. He made his way towards the record room.

"_Juugo"_

"_Hai Sasuke-sama"_

"_I need you to do something for me and I don't that I can trust Karin or Suigestu with it. Would you do it for me?" He thought for a minute and slowly agreed._

Juugo switch the light on and took the hood off his head revealing his messy short hair to the light. His mission was simple enough: Go to the hospital of the Hidden Leaf Village and get the information on the new surgery that they were trying to perfect, but there was only one rule: don't get caught.

Simple right.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**If things were only that simple in the world of Naruto.**

**Well there you go the second chapter **

**I hope you and enjoy**

**And I was wondering if I should put in a Sasu/Saku/Juugo or Sasu/Saku/Sui love triangle thin.**

**But I want your opinion look on my profile to cast your vote. **

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**-**_**Chidori Sakura112**_


	4. Author's Note

Sorry! Sorry! A million times sorry, I know it's been a while. I haven't been updating and stuff. But things haven't been going according to plan. I was planning on reposting during the summer, but right be fore school ended someone stole my flash drive with the first revision of both my stories and my grandmother got sick in May and she died in July. So that put me in a bad mood and I forgot. But school is here which means I can start again. I have a note book now where I write every thing down, mostly during school. So if a fail any of my classes it's because I care, weird people I don't know.

The revision chapter one of "This is High School" is already finished and needs to be typed, which I'm doing right now. And the revision of "when You Look My in the Eyes" is almost complete I need to figure out how to end it. "This is High School" will repost under a different name, maybe, before December 5th.

XOXO

-Guanda-in-Savannah


End file.
